A New Band?
by pandasmile2000
Summary: A new band called the Four elements moves to the Palm Woods after being signed by Gustavo Rocque, what happens when BTR starts to fall for them? This is my first story. I'm not very good at summary's. Read On...


**Characters: Naomi- brown eyes and short red hair.( twin, Keisha)**

Keisha- green eyes and long red hair. ( twin, Naomi )

Sarah- brown eyes and blonde long hair. ( no siblings )

Caitlyn- black hair with pink streaks And blue eyes ( twin brothers [8 ] 16 yr old twin brother named Collin.)

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, Palm woods, BTR songs and/or peanut butter brother is allergic ( that wasa joke, the peanut butter thing not the others ) however I do own all of the OCs.

Keisha's POV

Omg were here were really in L.A.

"KEISHA" my twin sister Naomi yelled at me.

" what "

" we're here"

" where?"

" the palm woods" she said that like its the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was. We walked into the place walked up to the front desk. Where the person there's name was . WOW

" hello. What do you need?" he asked politely

" um we just moved here we have our rooms booked"

"names?"

" Keisha Jacobs"

" here" he said handing us the keys." number 2H "

" Caitlyn Sharp " she sighed she thinks everything is about her. But she's still one of my best friends. She's actually really nice but a little conceded.

" here number uh 2D"

" and my name is Sarah Taylor"

" ok here number 2K "

" thank you and goodbye " I said and pushed every one to the elevator and pushed the arrow. It dinged and we walked in. I pushed Floor 2.

"Wow I'm so tired" said Caitlyn I couldn't help but agree we were tired but just as we walked out we collided with some people well I collided with someone everyone else stopped in time. We both fell.

" sorry " we both said at the same time. He stood up then helped me up. That's when I looked up and saw Big Time Rush. Then I felt a piercing scream in my ear and knew at once it was Sarah. Me and Naomi quickly put our hands over her mouth.

" Shut up " we yelled at the same just nodded.

" sorry thought I saw a Spider" she lied? So me, Naomi, and Caitlyn all slapped her on her head while BTR just laughed.

" What?"

" Nothing I'm Kendall by the way"

" can you give us a sec " Sarah asked kindly.

" sure " we all got in a circle.

" what?"

" if we get a chance two date them I totally call Kendall" said Sarah I just looked at her weird.

" ok then I get Carlos " replied Naomi I looked at her weird.

" ok then I get James " said Caitlyn! Then they all looked at me.

" what?" I asked even though I knew what they were thinking.

" you get Logan "

" I don't want Logan "

"Fine I'll take him" said Sarah seriously. I gave her this look that said ' you really should shut up'

" I'm not kidding " she replied curtly. Then I raised and arm to punch her.

" ok I'm kidding I'm kidding"

James' POV

When the red head raised an arm to punch the blond after she said she wasn't kidding about dating Logan I almost laughed.

" hey Logan " I whispered

" what " he whispered back

" that one red head girl is willing to punch someone for you" I laughed.

" don't laugh thats kinda cool I wish a girl would punch someone out for me " Kendall replied dazed by the blonde.

" sorry about that, I'm Sarah this is Caitlyn. And the twins over there are Keisha The one with long red hair and Naomi the short haired red head "

" hi its nice to meet you " the twins said a the same time.

" do you guys " Kendall started but the twins finished " always talk at the same time? " " ya that " " all the time ".

" so why are you guys staying at the palm woods" I asked them flashing my signature grin at the Caitlyn girl.

" oh we're in a band called the four elements " Caitlyn told me blushing a bit.

Keisha's POV

" Ya were signed with roque rec "

The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs

The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs

Rolling past graffiti walls

Billboards lighting up the block

Everyone of us on a mission (oh yeah)

I blushed then took my phone out of my bag

" whoops probably shoulda changed my ringtone ".

" ya think " all the girls yelled at my. BTR just laughed, witch made me blush More. But I answered because it was Kelly.

" hey Kelly... what oh shit sorry... Ya we'll be there in a bit... K... Bye. "

" we gotta go, Gustavo can get a little angry he's our producer which you guys already know scince you work with him anyway we gotta drop of our stuff " I said quickly.

" ya anyway we have to goto the studio to we have dance Rehersal so why don't we all go together? " Kendall asked.

" sure " Sarah replied. " let's go "


End file.
